It's Always You
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I really, really hate you."


**A/N: My first attempt at anything Tower Prep-ish. And I'm two episodes behind. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is in C.J.'s POV.**

* * *

"Ian, it's always you." My eyes narrowed at him. I felt rage bubbling in my veins like a pot about to boil over. "You're so irritating. It's like the whole world is your little playground." A soft scowl touched my features, just enough for cameras and everyone around to pick up on how much I was capable of hating Ian. "I'm so sick of it being your freaking playground, Ian."

Ian kept on pissing me off and it was really making me mad. He made me want to hit him. More than once. Usually everyday. He was just that frustrating. And that's totally honestly. I mean, I'm capable of fake hating him for tons of reasons, but I like to hate him most of the time. Just because he can be such a butthead.

"Sure, it may be me. But is anyone else gonna do anything?" he retorted, eyes darker than ever. His glittering white teeth sparkled as he smiled grimly at me. "Everything is always about me because I'm the new guy and I totally deserve it." His faces twisted into a growl that meant to be threatening to me. Or at least I figured what that meant. "C.J., you really need to relax."

"No." I turned away from him. I didn't want to see his eyes anymore. I didn't want to see him. I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it up. "I'm so sick of you getting all the attention. Why do you always have to be the center of everything? Other people are important too, you know."

"Just because you don't know who you are doesn't mean you need all the attention." His fingers found my shoulder, his hand on my skin. "It's pretty evenly distributed here, in my opinion." I could hear the hard edge to his voice.

"You don't need it either." I whipped my shoulder away from his grip. I didn't want him touching me. I didn't want his skin on mine. It always gave me shivers and I didn't want to be shivering with the delight when I was supposed to be mad at him. "You really, really don't need it, you stuck-up jerk."

He pulled away as if I had just jabbed him with a dagger right through the heart. "You're really mad, aren't you?" he asked, voice on the verge of worrying about my feelings. As if he really did care.

"Just a little bit."

He put a hand on my shoulder again. "Can you please relax for just a few minutes? Please?" Ian seemed to be truly trying to get through to me, to calm me down and to get me to focus on what he was saying. Despite my arguing.

I turned to stare at him. He was doing a good job, I had to admit. "Ian, you're so self-centered." I wanted to hiss and yell at him, but that would've been overdoing it. "Can't you just look in the mirror for once and think that you're only human and that you're just the same as the rest of us?"

He looked stung once more, like I had totally stuck another knife into him. "Just cut it out, C.J. Sorry that you're not as important as I am. Headmaster likes me the most for a reason, if you haven't noticed." A smug grin overwhelmed his usually brighter features. "Sorry that _I'm_ not like the rest of you. Sorry that I'm _better_ than the rest of you. Sorry that I'm better than _all_ of you."

And I gave him my coldest glare with ice on the edge of it, eager enough to be angry at him. I was getting so fed up with that stupid pre-flex. "I hate you, Ian Archer." And I stormed off, fists clenched tightly until my nails dug into my palms, fury overwhelming my thoughts. "I really, really hate you."

He was quiet as I left him standing there in the hallways. I heard the fabric of his jacket ruffle as his shoulders slumped, the act still being kept up as if he were truly disappointed. He just stood there, mission accomplished. Just like we had planned.

With everyone thinking we hated each other, we were less likely to be caught together doing anything related to our escape plan. I called it a good end to the operation. No one would expect a thing from us, would they? Not if they all thought we hated each other.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I hope that was alright. I don't think I did too great, but I hope it's alright… Please review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
